Sometime With My Sweetie
by AGirlLostInTime
Summary: River is on her way to collect a huge pay check on Esto, but is sidetracked along the way. She is forced to spend some time with her loved ones. Twelve/River maybe 11/River. Amy Pond, Rory Pond.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story! Esto is from the first doctor's adventures, and Asmoray is from the comic The Body Electric. Please review and thanks for reading.

By Chance on Asmoray

"You complete bumbling idiot," said Dr. Song to the taxi driver who was supposed to be driving her to the planet Esto in the constellation Lagoon Nebula. However, here they were at the planet Asmoray.

"Do you realize how much money I am losing from this?" she asked the terrified cab driver.

"Just drop me off here. I will have my husband come pick me up. Don't you dare ask me for any money-consider you being unharmed as my payment."

Stepping out of the space taxi, Dr. Song quickly pulled out her sonic screwdriver, a gift from her husband. She started to walk around, stopping at a nearby rock to listen to it. She had on the special ear muffs she should have been using to listen to the telepathic plants on Esto, as her mission had been. Definitely Asmoray; she could hear the lightening in the quartz.

"I just hope this is somewhere near the time when the doctor visited here!" she thought to herself.

"Why, hello there!" She heard a voice from behind her: "May I ask what you are doing here? If you are looking for Quinnis, you are at the wrong place."

"I am certainly in the wrong place, but I am sure you could help me..."

"River! So lovely to see you! But what are you doing here? I thought you were heading to Esto."

"Yeah, well traffic was a mess. My idiot cab driver left me here. Who told you I was heading to Esto?"

"Spoilers darling."

"Well can you get me to Esto. It really was a big check I was supposed to get," said River Song, slightly anxiously.

"Yes of course!" said the Doctor. "First you can come help me check on the creatures that live here! Then we are going to have to visit your parents, I should expect. Then I will take you to Esto."

"I remember this. I have to take her back to my old self... she will explain everything to him, and then she will visit Amy and Rory," thought the Doctor to himself.

"Ugg... I hate to delay this any longer, but I suppose he does have a time machine... And I guess I am a little glad to see him after all this time. Darillium might have been our last night together, but it will not be our last time together," thought River.

That was when River realized. She didn't have to try and make sure she never saw him again; she could still see him! Who cared what other people said? And so River and the Doctor set out and met up with the electric aliens, for lack of a better name, and sure enough everything was ok with them. Nobody else had tried to harvest their energy. Leaving the planet, River and the Doctor got to the Tardis.

"So River, Amy and Rory can't see me like this! They would be sent into an awful state of shock! I am going to take you back to my eleventh self. You think you can still snap and have the Tardis open?" said the Doctor.

River snapped and the doors opened. The couple stepped inside.

"Yes, of course I can! That is beside the point. Why shouldn't your parents in law see you like this?"

And so they argued as the Tardis started moving, the sound ringing through the night.


	2. Dinner With The Ponds

The Tardis landed on Earth, and River Song immediately began their former argument.

"Sweetie, why shouldn't Amy and Rory see you in this body?" demanded River, for the third time.

"The shock would be too great! Therir weak human minds couldn't take it; they would be too shocked!" said the Doctor.

"Rose wasn't too shocked. She handled it rather well. Now why don't you just let your eleventh self explain it all? They would believe that, and you could have the dinner in the Tardis. I don't want to do this as much as you, but if you are going to do this I am not the only one who will sit through a dinner."

"He really does want to see them again. Self concious... Doesn't want the Ponds seeing him in old age," thought River Song.

Walking out, they saw the gobsmacked eleventh doctor.

"Well that is a Tardis! But where did you get it? River! Who is this?" said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Sweetie, this is your future self, and we are here with a bit of a request."

-One short explanation and a pie later-

"Right! Time to see the Ponds. Knock, knock, open up!" yelled the Eleventh Doctor at the door.

"Oi! Rory! He's here! Doctor! Where are we going? River! How is my little girl?" Amy greeted the Eleventh Doctor and River.

"Well come along to the Tardis then. And you Rory. We are all going to have a nice dinner in the Tardis. Don't look so shocked. Chop chop, let's go!" said the Eleventh Doctor.

Walking along the path and into the Tardis, neither Amy nor Rory noticed the old man in the corner. Taking a quick left, right, left, left, right, straight, right again, and they walked into a spectacular ball room. It looked like a scene right out of Downton Abbey, with a dining table set with glass chinaware, and an extra chair, for some reason. A big dome ceiling and a chandelier completed the look in the over the top style of the doctor. And on one wall was a fire place with a broken clock.

"Well this is fancy, doctor!" said Amy.

Sometime later into the dinner, Rory asked, "Why is there an extra table place set, Doctor?"

"Ah well, yes... About that..."

-One short explanation and a spilled drink later-

"Doctor? Would you please come in?" River called out tentatively.

"Hello! It is good to see you!"

To Be Continued...

 **Here is the second chapter! Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger. Please review any thoughts or ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor Says Goodbye 

"Look at you Ponds. All together and happy.", said the Twelfth Doctor in a bittersweet tone.

There were tears in his eyes, and he was mature enough to admit it now. The Doctor was sad, but knew he could not tell his old companions about their future. And he could not allow his Eleventh self to guess. Besides Amy and Rory probably didn't even like his body anyway.

"Doctor? Oh my gosh you are all grown and mature. Oh my Doctor what did you go through?" Amy's maternal instincts kicking in as she looked at the old man before her. "And you're Scottish! Now that is an improvement."

"Oi! I think I was just fine English, before this snob turned up. Mr. Scottish and mature.", joked the Eleventh Doctor.

"And I was so fine poncing around, acting like I knew it all, being generally annoying.", the Twelfth Doctor fired back.

"Now now sweetie, other sweetie, that is not what we came for.", River reminded gently. "Mum. Dad. I don't see you enough and I-I love you." Tears fell from her eyes as her parents pulled her in for a hug. Words didn't have to be said to express the feelings in everyone's hearts. And the Twelfth Doctor had no words left, but his eyes said it all. Amy knew what he meant as a mother, and Rory knew his sadness as a century old man.

Amy and Rory left and Eleven would soon follow. However he stopped about to ask the question, but River stopped him.

"Spoilers, sweetie."

Once Eleven left, River and the Twelfth Doctor went to bed. He would take River to Esto in the morning.

 **Thanks to whoever posted the review! I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt like it was complete. New chapter coming soon! Please review!**


End file.
